corneliafunkefandomcom-20200214-history
Maia
Maia is a she-dragon from the Dragon Rider series and the mate of Firedrake. History ''Dragon Rider Maia was born in the Rim of Heaven, the ancestral home of all silver dragons, after many dragons took refuge there because of the threat of Nettlebrand. Unlike her twenty-two compatriots, Maia was not afraid to leave their home cave and fly around the valley in the moonlight. She urged the others to join her, telling stories of the legendary Dragon Rider who would help them to defeat the golden dragon. None of the others would listen to her, however, and one by one became encased in stone. Merpeople continued to spot Maia in flight when they visited the Eye of the Moon, a lake in the Rim of Heaven. Ben later saw an image of her in one of the eyes of Asif, the blue Djinn. Firedrake and his companions later met her upon entering the cave of the dragons, having been led their by Burr-Burr-Chan. Maia initially hid herself, fearing that they were Nettlebrand and some of his servants, but was convinced after Firedrake blew fire to light up the cave. Maia explained what had become of her fellow dragons, adding that, according to their stories, the Dubidai had forsaken the dragons. Upon being informed that Nettlebrand had followed Firedrake's party, she asked what the male dragon intended to do. He swiftly vowed that he would fight, and Maia volunteered to help, as she had often urged the other dragons to band together against their enemy. She soon learned about Dragon Flowers from Firedrake, and helped him breath fire on a scale of Nettlebrand's held by Ben. After discovering that a combination of brownie saliva and dragon fire could melt Nettlebrand's armor, the allies formulated a plan. Twigleg freed Gravelbeard and led him to the entrance to the cave, during which Gravelbeard passed a sleeping Maia. With Burr-Burr-Chan riding her, Maia joined in the attack on Nettlebrand, breathing so much fire that she felt cold afterwards. She later gave Gravelbeard permission to try and free her fellow dragons from their stone shells. Once Gravelbeard awakened her cousin Shimmertail, Maia agreed that the dwarf could stay in the cave so long as he freed the rest of the dragons as well. She then accompanied Firedrake and his friends to the monastery of the moonstones, and surprised Firedrake by saying she would accompany him to see the other dragons in Scotland and lead them back. The two dragons then gave the monks of the monastery rides on their backs prior to setting off on their journey. Dragon Rider: The Griffin's Feather'' Two years after the defeat of Nettlebrand, Maia and Firedrake had become a couple, with Maya laying two eggs. Forced to remain on the nest for the three months it would take them to hatch, she nevertheless urged Firedrake to fly and visit Ben due to the young human's close proximity to the Rim of Heaven at the time. When Firedrake sensed fear through the scale he had given to Ben, Maia urged him to go to the boy's aid immediately. However, she asked him to take along a companion, and recommended the young dragon Tattoo. Personality and Traits Like Firedrake, Maia possessed a more adventurous spirit than many of the dragons she grew up with, earning her the nicknames "Maia the Reckless" and "Moonstruck Maia" in her youth. She also lacked the crippling fear of Nettlebrand that the other dragons in the Rim of Heaven possessed, and thus escaped being petrified in stone. Though she has a great love for her home, she also has a desire to see the world outside the Rim of Heaven. Caring and kind, she was quick to offer comfort to Shimmertail when he awakened from slumber and was disoriented by a series of revelations. Maia shares a close bond with her mate Firedrake, the two of them being kindred spirits. Despite this, she harbors no jealousy for his relationship with Ben Greenbloom, recognizing the role the human boy played in the two of them meeting in the first place. She is quick to offer Firedrake advice in his role as leader of the silver dragons, though not above teasing him. Maia is also not afraid to let her mate go into danger on behalf of friends, though she does ask him to take some precautions. As a she-dragon, Maia is smaller and more delicate looking than Firedrake, and has straight horns rather than curved ones. She has golden eyes like all silver dragons, but with copper scales around them that make them seem larger. She has green eyelashes resembling the needles of pine trees. Category:Dragon Rider Characters Category:Dragons Category:Females